Many types of semiconductor die such as dynamic random access memories (D)RAMs), static rams (SRAMs), programmable memories, logic devices, and microprocessors are tested and packaged in a similar manner. After a plurality of semiconductor die are manufactured from a wafer of semiconductor material, a cursory test for functionality is performed on each die. The die are singularized, and those die which passed the cursory test are encapsulated in plastic or encased in a ceramic package. Encapsulated packages comprise bond wires which electrically couple bond pads on the die to a lead frame. The lead frame functions, in part, to transfer an electric signal between the die and a printed circuit board (PCB) to which leads of the lead frame are soldered.
After packaging, the die and package connections are rigorously tested using strict electrical parameters under various environmental conditions. Those which fail testing are scrapped.
The packaging of a semiconductor die has various problems associated therewith. For example the packaging increases the size of the semiconductor device which adds to space problems which are well known in the art of computer and other electronic device manufacturing. Further, packaging can contribute to overheating of the die which can cause the packaged die to malfunction. Connections of the bond wire to the die and to the lead frame, and the solder connections of the leads to the PCB, are also common causes of device failure.
A semiconductor device which has fewer of the problems associated with conventional device packaging would be desirable.